Naruto: A Second Chance
by YenGirl
Summary: Sometimes, kindness and a second chance for two people are all that is needed to make a change in a whole village.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! This is a little something I've been meaning to write for one of my favourite Naruto pairings. It's a two parter and not related to my Characters Rescue Shelter series. Enjoy :)

 **General Warnings:** Spoilers for Naruto Episode 19 (The Demon in the Snow). The words in italics are taken directly from it.

 **Rating:** 'T'

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Story Start -

 _"You were always at my side... the least I can do is to be beside you... at the end... I know it cannot be, but... I wish I could go to where you have gone. How I wish I could join you there... Haku."_

 _"He told me where he came from, it was always snowing," Naruto said, sniffling, "all the time."_

 _"Of course," Kakashi agreed. "His spirit was as pure as the snow. You never know, Zabuza. Maybe you will join him there. Who's to say?"_

The villagers including Inari and Tsunami were leaving the bridge, triumphant and relieved that they were no longer under Gato's rule. Slowly, Tazuna approached Kakashi and his team, his gaze straying to the two prone shinobi at their feet.

"I'll help you bury these two," he offered in a gruff voice. "Least I can do after Zabuza took down Gato himself."

"That's alright," Kakashi said. "I'll take care of it."

He turned to his team.

"You three go with Tazuna and check out the village thoroughly. Make sure there are no more thugs hanging about the place."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stared at him and then frowned at each other.

"But sensei," Sakura began, "you're injured. We should help you dig the graves first."

"It'll be much faster," Naruto agreed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Kakashi shook his head, his visible eye straying to the bodies of Zabuza and Haku before he looked at his team again.

"I've got it. You three need to safeguard the village. Go now."

It was an order even if his voice stayed gentle. Shrugging at one another, the three genin obeyed him and left with Tazuna.

\- o -

 _Three years later…_

It was a beautiful morning in the Land of Waves.

Naruto Uzumaki strolled through the woods, hands in his pockets, enjoying the soft warmth of the early sunlight filtering through the leaves and the sound of sweet birdsong. He had returned to the Hidden Leaf village two days ago. Grandma Tsunade hadn't given him a mission yet so he decided to catch up on old friends he had met on his earlier missions... starting with Inari and his grandfather, Tazuna, the master bridge builder.

A girl stepped out from behind some bushes some thirty feet away, her pink kimono and waist long black hair making Naruto stop short. Something about the graceful way she knelt on the ground stirred a distant memory in his mind.

She looked up as if sensing his scrutiny or his presence, large brown eyes in a pretty face widening in surprise.

"Hello, nee-san," Naruto greeted. "What're you doing here?"

She smiled at him.

"I'm just gathering some herbs to make medicine," she replied, indicating the basket at her feet.

"Right." Naruto walked closer. He was sure he had seen her somewhere before, she looked so familiar. Then it hit him. He _had_ seen her in this exact same woods three years ago! Only she was-

"Haku!" Naruto burst out. "It _is_ you!"

Haku gave a merry laugh and stood up.

"So you do remember me," he teased.

Naruto rushed towards him, blue eyes wide with disbelief.

"But you're dead!" he burst out. "You died that day... didn't you?"

Haku shook his head, face turning serious again.

"No, but I was prepared to," he said quietly.

Naruto stared at him, recalling that fateful day. Haku had only one dream and that was to make Zabuza's dream come true, whatever the cost. He thought nothing of sacrificing his own life to save Zabuza's, thought nothing of taking Kakashi-sensei's Chidori right through the chest.

Like an old movie, the aftermath of that fight played through Naruto's mind, but it came to an abrupt halt at the point where Kakashi-sensei told him, Sakura and Sasuke to go off with Tazuna. Then something clicked... as if the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle had just been slotted into place.

"So that's why Kakashi-sensei didn't want us around," he said slowly. "He didn't need help burying you and Zabuza because you two were still alive."

Haku nodded.

"Just barely. When I woke up, I found Kakashi had brought us to a small hut just outside the village. He treated our wounds and brought us food and water. He also promised not to say anything if we kept a low profile and never killed for money ever again."

"He said that?" Naruto was surprised... and then impressed... and finally indignant. "He should've told us! We could've helped him, helped you two. We three _can_ keep a secret, you know!"

Haku gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Zabuza had, and still has, a large bounty on his head. The less people know about us, the better."

Naruto gave a reluctant nod. He couldn't argue with that. He also wanted to clap Haku on the shoulder, but it just didn't seem right assuming such familiarity, not with Haku dressed in a pink sleeveless kimono that left his neck and slender arms bare. He had grown even more beautiful if that was at all possible.

"I'm glad you two are still alive. So, where's Zabuza?" Naruto asked, looking around as if expecting the tall, muscular and scowling ninja to pop out from behind a bush.

Haku's smile widened.

"He's somewhere in the village," he said. "That's where we live now."

"What? But what about the villagers?"

"They've accepted us," Haku said simply.

Naruto stared at him, guessing there was a lot more behind that simple statement than those four words implied. He was no stranger to prejudice himself. It was an uphill climb to change everyone's opinion of you. One slip and you would be even more mistrusted than before. It can't have been easy for Zabuza who had made his first kill when he was twelve.

That reminded Naruto of how Haku had always viewed the Demon of the Mist.

"Hey, if you don't mind my asking, do you still see yourself as a mere tool to Zabuza?"

Haku shook his head, cheeks turning pink.

"No. He has taught me we are equals and I... we - we are closer than ever now."

The meaning behind that pretty blush and hesitation was unmistakable. Naruto felt his own face grow hot. He gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uhm... that's great!" he said. "Anyway, I'm here because I wanted to pay Inari and old man Tazuna a visit. Haven't seen them in three years."

Haku smiled.

"I'm sure they will be glad to see you, Naruto. They're our friends too. Please excuse me, I need to gather these herbs before the sun gets too hot."

"Of course." Naruto's mind was still buzzing with a hundred questions, but he forced himself to continue walking. "So, I'll see you around then."

Haku's smile widened.

"I'm sure you will."

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Hello again everyone and enjoy this final chapter :)

 **Warnings:** None. Words in italics are taken directly from the episode.

 **Rating: '** T'

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Chapter Start -

Naruto found Tazuna sitting on the verandah outside his home, fishing rod in hand. He looked the same as always, but the shabby clothes he had worn before were replaced by newer looking ones.

"Hey! Old man Tazuna!" Naruto called, waving both arms.

Tazuna looked up and squinted through his glasses.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Naruto Uzumaki! Don't you remember me?"

"Why, so it is you. My, you have grown quite a bit, haven't you?"

"Sure have!" Naruto struck a pose and laughed. "It's great to see you again. Where's Inari?"

A head poked out from the door, round eyes lighting up in recognition.

"Naruto-nii-san!"

Inari had grown into a tall twelve year old. He tackle hugged Naruto before pulling him inside the house where a smiling Tsunami greeted him and insisted he stay for lunch. Naruto spent a few happy hours catching up on what had happened in the Land of Waves over the past three years and then enjoying the delicious food Tsunami prepared.

With Gato gone for good, the village was prospering once more. The Great Naruto Bridge saw heavy traffic everyday, business was good and Inari had even taken up apprenticeship under Tazuna.

"Yes, we're all doing well now. It's thanks to you, your teammates and of course, Kakashi Hatake," Tazuna said.

"I'm just glad we could help," Naruto replied. He turned to grin at Inari. "Hey, guess who I met in the woods this morning? He said he's a friend of yours."

"Haku?" Inari guessed, smiling happily.

"That's another good thing that has happened," Tsunami said. "He and Zabuza are running an orphanage in the village."

Naruto stared at her in shock. Not so much for Haku, but...

"Zabuza Momochi?" he repeated. "Taking care of _children?_ "

"And doing a fine job of it," Tsunami praised.

Naruto stared at her while Tazuna snorted.

"Hmph. Must be all Haku's doing," the bridge builder said. "That boy can charm the birds from the trees."

"That's true," Naruto agreed. Coming to a decision, he patted his full stomach and stood up. "You know, I think I'll take a walk around the village to work off all the delicious food I ate."

Inari grinned at him.

"Interested in seeing the orphanage?" he guesed. "I'll give you a guided tour. The orphanage will be our last stop and we can have dinner there."

Naruto blinked. He had to admit he was curious, but...

"That's great, Inari," he said. "But I'm not sure we should er, impose on them. I mean... well, orphanages are run by donations, right?"

Tsunami laughed.

"It's quite alright, Naruto," she said with a smile. "Inari practically lived there during the early days when he and my father were helping to build the place. If it will make you feel better, you can take them my leftover stew. There's plenty left."

\- o -

Cleaning the herbs and boiling them took a good two hours.

Once the medicine was cooled and bottled, Haku had a much needed bath and washed his hair before dressing in a clean kimono. He sat before the mirror and picked up his hairbrush, smiling when a tall shadow fell across him. Calloused fingers plucked the brush from his fingers and wielded it with unexpected gentleness, drawing the bristles slowly through his damp tresses.

"I met someone in the woods this morning," Haku remarked after a moment. The hairbrush paused for a tiny moment before continuing its downward stroke.

"Anyone we know?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

The hairbrush dropped to the floor with a clatter. Haku held back a smile at Zabuza's shocked reflection in the mirror.

"He recognised you."

"Yes, he did." Haku retrieved the hairbrush and held it over his shoulder.

"So he knows. Is that why he's here?"

"No, his only purpose in coming here is to visit Inari and Tazuna."

Zabuza's scowl deepened.

"That brat comes here almost everyday and that drunken old fool will spill everything," he growled, but his brush strokes remained even and gentle.

Zabuza's bark was worse than his bite nowadays. Haku hid his smile, recalling their first conversation three years ago after Kakashi Hatake had left them in that hut.

 _"I'm still alive then," Haku said, wanting confirmation he hadn't died._

 _"We both are,_ _" Zabuza said simply. "Rest now, Haku. You need to heal."_

 _"You as well, Master Zabuza."_

 _"I'll be fine."_

 _They were lying side by side on a worn pallet, facing each other. A warm and expectant s_ _ilence fell before_ _Zabuza swallowed, looking vaguely uncomfortable._

 _"I want to tell you something, Haku. Something_ _I should have said many years ago."_

 _Haku's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything._

 _Zabuza took a deep breath and began, his voice low._

 _"All those years we were together, I never once said thank you. I never once told you I appreciated your assistance. I never once credited you for all the times you saved my life."_

 _Haku's eyes smarted. After so many years of being trained not to expect kindness or sympathy from Zabuza, he didn't know how to react to those words._

 _"So thank you, Haku. Thank you for staying by my side... for taking care of me... for living your life for me."_

 _"You don't have to thank me, Master Zabuza," Haku choked out. "My only purpose in life is to serve you."_

 _Zabuza's expression was unusually pensive._

 _"Even now?"_

 _Haku nodded fervently, his eyes brimming with tears._

 _"I was happy when I realised I could serve you with my last breath. I am happier now because I can continue to stay by your side and serve you."_

 _Slowly, Zabuza moved one hand to cover Haku's slender one._

 _"Then do something for me," he ordered._

 _"Just name it and I will obey."_

 _"Allow me, Haku. Allow me to do the same for you."_

Despite his change of heart, Zabuza hadn't turned into an angel overnight. He was too set in his ways and remained stoic and serious. He never smiled, not once, not even when they were alone.

It didn't matter to Haku. He had seen the sliver of warmth under that cold exterior and was only too happy to nurture it with love and patience. Their relationship grew from master and subordinate to equals and soon after, to lovers.

A final stroke through his almost dry hair and the brush was put down.

"It's time to prepare dinner," Zabuza said. "Go round up the children."

Haku nodded and got up.

On the outside, Zabuza appeared as cold and unyielding as ever, but when four year old Hitomi dropped her bowl of soup, Zabuza merely grumbled at her for being careless. When seven year old Akira hit his thumb instead of the nail with his hammer, Zabuza just scolded him for being clumsy and then praised him when he got it right.

And whenever Haku was at times overwhelmed by the sheer number of children wanting his attention all at the same time, Zabuza would appear and motion with his head for Haku to slip away for a much needed break while he himself waded into the throng of whining querulous children.

Each of those moments and many others were proof that Zabuza cared. Haku kept them all close to his heart like the treasures they were, happier than he had ever been before.

\- o -

The orphanage was a medium sized building with a grassy patch of land in front that served as a playground. Half a dozen young children playing there looked up at their visitors and made a beeline for Inari with glad cries of "Inari-nii-san!"

Naruto hung back, pleased to see his young friend treated like the big brother he was. When Inari introduced him as the person The Great Naruto Bridge was named after, he was treated to round eyed stares of awe before being pulled inside the building.

There were twenty children living there, ranging from three year old Sayori to seventeen year old Hideki. They were well mannered and obedient, the older ones helping to prepare dinner and the younger ones setting the table.

Naruto suspected this was all the result of Haku's kind nature especially since Zabuza didn't seem all that pleased to see him. But really, thought Naruto to himself with a grin, who would have ever thought the infamous Demon of the Mist would swap his Executioner's Blade for an apron?

\- o -

"Kakashi sensei never said anything about you two. He's good at keeping secrets," Naruto admitted with a wry smile, hands wrapped around a piping hot cup of tea.

"He made us promise to stay in this village for the rest of our lives," Zabuza explained, "and to ensure the safety of everyone here."

Naruto frowned.

"Is that why you started this orphanage?"

"No. That wasn't our plan, not at first," Haku explained. "We had already built a small house here, right at the end of the road. Inari showed up one evening as we were about to eat dinner."

"That brat eats like a horse and he brought two orphans with him the very next day," Zabuza growled. "thinking we had the means to feed extra mouths."

Naruto smiled. He had seen for himself how well cared the children were and even peeked into the comfortable boys and girls' bedrooms.

"So you expanded your home to take the children in?"

"Yes, we did," Haku replied. "Gato's evil ways had created many orphans and it was the least we could do. Once the villagers knew what we were doing, they all came to lend a hand, especially Tazuna."

Naruto nodded, his heart warmed by the story.

"You won't give away our secret, will you?" Haku asked after a moment, worry lurking in his large brown eyes.

"Nah," Naruto said easily. "I grew up an orphan and I... well, I had a tough time getting accepted in my village. Why would I say anything when you two are doing something good?"

Then his smile widened, blue eyes twinkling impishly.

"So... where's the bedroom you two share then?"

Zabuza's right eye twitched, but Haku just laughed and reached up to plant a smacking kiss on his lover's cheek.

Seeing them like this, Naruto couldn't help recalling that fateful day on the bridge three years ago. Haku's apparent death had been his first brush with the harsh reality of a ninja's life and Zabuza's cold and unfeeling reaction had been too cruel for Naruto to bear. The scolding he had given Zabuza was unrehearsed and unplanned, but it came straight from the heart and finally, the hardened Demon of the Mist had shed tears of remorse.

 _"You talk too much," Zabuza had said. "Your words cut deep... deeper than any blade. While he fought you... his heart was breaking in two. You see, Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow and now, curse him, I feel them too!"_

But in the end, the story had found a happy ending.

\- o -

As soon as Naruto returned to the Leaf Village, he made a beeline, not for Ichiraku Ramen, but the Memorial Stone. As he had hoped, Kakashi Hatake was standing before it.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The jounin turned around and gave his trademark eye smile.

"It's you, Naruto."

"Yeah, I just got back."

"How was your visit to the Land of Waves?"

"It was great!" Naruto beamed. "Inari is growing up fast and the village is doing really well. The Great Naruto Bridge is always bustling with people."

"I'm glad to hear it."

A minute of comfortable silence passed between them before Naruto cleared his throat.

"There's even an orphanage in the village to take care of the homeless children who used to roam the streets."

Kakashi glanced at him, eyebrow going up when Naruto grinned.

"That orphanage is being run by this really tall muscular guy and and a young man who is still prettier than any girl I've ever seen."

"Really?" Kakashi murmured.

Naruto nodded and turned to look at the memorial stone, hands in his trouser pockets.

"Yeah. I never saw the older man smile, but he looks pretty contented. And the younger one smiles all the time."

He turned back to Kakashi who nodded slowly, his uncovered eye smiling.

"It's amazing what a little kindness can do, isn't it, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi chuckled then and nudged Naruto in the shoulder.

"It is indeed, Naruto. Not to mention a few hard hitting words right to the heart."

\- Story End -

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a review?


End file.
